


Insecurities

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Insecurity, Talking, Talking about insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Stephanie talks about the things that bother her the most





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that. Two in one day. How productive

“Robbie?” Stephanie called out while she was in Robbie’s lair.

“What is it, Pinkie?” Robbie asked.

“Is, is it okay that I’m depressed every now and then?” Stephanie asked.

“Where did this question come from?” Robbie countered, putting down his reading to look over at Stephanie.

“It’s just that, I’m supposed to be happy and full of energy all the time, and I’m supposed to help people, but sometimes I can’t even get out of bed in the mornings.” Stephanie frowned. “And then there are days where I can get out of bed and have fun, and in those moments where I feel like that, I wonder if I’m just faking it the rest of the time.”

“Stephanie. No one expects you to be happy and full of energy all the time.” Robbie claimed. “You don’t have to be. No one is like that.”

“Sportacus is.” Stephanie pointed out.

“It just seems like he is. I promise that. He has to have times where he doesn’t feel like he’s at his best, just like you, and that’s okay.” Robbie said. “And it’s okay to have days where you don’t feel depressed. That doesn’t mean you’ve been faking your depression because depression isn’t something you can fake.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Now, do you want a nap or food or something?” Robbie asked.

“I think I’d like to take a nap.” Stephanie answered.

“Well, come over here to the couch. You’re small enough so that both of us can sit on here.” Robbie claimed.

Stephanie joined Robbie on the couch and fell asleep feeling more assured that her thoughts and feelings were valid.

**Author's Note:**

> jk I have two essays to do that I've barely started, but i can't find the energy to start doing them


End file.
